Okami Haru
Ōkami Haru (オオカミ 春) is the Earth Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild. She is a 1st Generation Dragon Slayer. She has an exceed named Luke, he is pure grey, and is extremely lazy at most points. She has multiple times been offered a chance to be an S-Class mage, but she has denied it every time. She doesn't really belong to any teams. On most of her jobs she goes with Gajeel, and Luke. Sometimes she goes on missions with Team Shadow Gear, but that's rare. She is willing to do anything to get the job done, including kissing Gajeel only days after they reunited after being seperated when they were children. She has a short fuse, which Gajeel often burns up. Appearance Okami is a 17 year old girl. She has long black hair, and is completely flat chested. She almost always has cuts or bruises somewhere on her body. Her Fairy Tail mark is on her right shoulder blade and is pure black. Okami will wear what ever she has to for the mission, but if she has a choice she likes to wear her capri pants, and a green T-shirt. Personality Okami is a serious person, but when she's not on a job she fights along with the rest of the guild. When a friend feels bad she will try to joke around to try and make them feel better. Okami rarely lets her feelings overtake her, but when she does her full power comes out. Okami doesn't like being treated differently then other people. She sees herself a a guy. Biography Okami was a small child when her father never came back from the mines. She wondered, trying to find him. While wondering she found the dragon Eralica, who took her in and taught her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. While she lived with Eralica, she also lived with another dragon, and a boy. Their names Metalicana and Gajeel. One day Eralica and Metalicana where gone. So Gajeel and Okami set off to try and find them. While they were looking Gajeel was walking ahead, and a rockslide fell onto Okami. Gajeel was able to dig her out, but she was unconcious. Gajeel rushed to go get help from a near by town. While Gajeel was gone Okami woke up, and having lost all memory or Gajeel she wandered on by herself. While she was wondering a small grey tom cat apporached her. His name was Luke, and neither of them had any family, so they became eachothers family. Okami eventually found the city of Magnolia. She ran to the guild, tears in her eyes, and she became a member of Fairy Tail. Gray was the first person to talk to her other then Master Makarov, and Gildarts. Grey and Okami became best friends. Eventually she opened up to the entire guild, and they became Okami and Lukes new family. Tenrou Island Arc Okami, even though not a S-Class mage, Makarov asks her to come and help keep everything in order. When Grimoire Heart attacks Okami is all alone, and is flooded with the lackies. This is no problem for her, but as she is fighting someone sneaks up on her and she is knocked unconcious. When she wakes up she is back at the camp, laying next to Gajeel. She gets up to help, but her wounds are deep, so she wasn't much help. 'Find more of me here and read the fan fiction(in progress) here! ' Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female